1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf putter, and particularly to a long shafted golf putter having a putter head that has three individual ball-striking surfaces. The putter head has a ball-striking surface on the toe, a second ball-striking surface at the front of the putter body, and a third ball-striking surface at the rear of the putter body. The putter is thereby suited for use by either right or left-handed golfers facing either perpendicular to the ball roll path or parallel to the ball roll path.
2. Prior Art Developments
Conventional long shafted putters are designed for use by both right-handed golfers and left-handed golfers, but usually not by using the toe of the putter by both right and left handed golfers.
A conventional long shafted golf putter usually has a shaft that has a length of about fifty inches. The golfer places his hands at spaced points along the putter shaft, with his body perpendicular to the ball roll path. The putter is held in front of the golfer's body and swung in a vertical arc toward the target. The golfer uses a swinging motion. As far as I am aware no putter uses the toe area.